


【FF14】《大错特错》召黑 ABO

by Katealter



Category: ABO - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, 召唤师 - Fandom, 召黑 - Fandom, 黑魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 流水账，ooc， 无种族设定ABO 召黑文学Alpha 召唤 （顽固直男预警）Omega 黑魔
Relationships: 召唤黑魔, 召黑 - Relationship, 黑魔受
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

打完零式开荒离开副本之后黑魔就发现身体不太对劲。那种从下半身的内部传递出来的痒与躁动让他记起了那件很不妙的事。  
  
他提前发情了。  
  
毫无准备毫无征兆就开始了那种蠢蠢欲动的情热。接下来24小时内必须找个安全的地方把自己锁在里面才行——也不是不能去乌尔达哈的白金幻象（欢场），那里有提供解决发情期问题而特设的服务生，但以他身处的地方要坐陆行鸟跑到那边就需要2天时间。完全发情时候根本就走不动路，而且还要提防路人Alpha袭击自己。  
  
第一次的回忆就非常糟糕。在黑衣森林中央林区做完委托任务，全然不知道自己发情的黑魔突然感觉一阵无力，随后就栽倒在了路边，清醒的时候，下半身已经被捅的一塌糊涂——一个素不相识的面孔正伏在他身上喘着气说着“宝贝，快把生殖腔打开”。  
  
意识到发情状态自己被陌生人强奸的黑魔乘着对方因为短暂的贤者时间还没有很清醒，抄起法杖就给了对方一棍，敲晕了偷袭自己的强奸犯。——都说发情期的Omega脆弱到根本无力防护自己。黑魔似乎是个例外。只要情热短暂退却他的头脑和体力似乎就能恢复一点，但这种状态在野外依然是极度不安全的。就这样夹着陌生人留在里面的一屁股的精液，黑魔爬上陆行鸟狂奔，随后跌跌撞撞冲回了森城格里达尼亚。Omega发情时候体质的原因，被开发过的身体倒是不觉得很疼，但散发的那种味道还是让不少Alpha路人侧目，甚至有人用一种猥琐的眼神舔舐着他的身体。还有个别胆子大的已经走上前搭讪。  
  
头脑本来就时而清醒时而混乱的黑魔很烦躁。后穴湿答答的似乎又开始分泌液体，就算是初次发情Omega的身体也很本能的知道自己想要什么。  
  
怎么办才好？  
  
随便找个Alpha解决一下完事？还是自己憋着忍着过完三天发情期？黑魔盘算着得失。正当他要回应路人的搭讪，一个身影挡在了搭讪的路人前面。  
  
“不好意思，他有约了。”面生的年轻召唤站在了自己面前。阳光下闪亮的金发晃的黑魔有些睁不开眼。随后眼前一黑他就一头栽到在了来人的身上。  
  
黑魔醒来时眼前是一片黑暗，眼睛被什么东西蒙住了。身体里仿佛被点了一团火，点火的源头正是一根坚硬的东西，有一下没一下顶着，时不时擦过的地方让腰都产生了甜蜜的麻痹感。生理性的需要让他抬高了腰以方便侵入进来的楔子顶的更深。  
  
“抱歉，我还没到性别分化的年纪，帮不上你。所以只能找个Alpha帮忙。放心，他给你做的是临时标记，发情期结束所有一切都结束了。不过为了避免发生意外，这三天我不会离开房间。”召唤冷静的声音传来了。  
  
刚想道谢的黑魔硬把话憋了回去，召唤这话说的怪了。  
  
为了帮忙解决发情期的困扰，特意请个Alpha干他，并且在一旁围观看活色生香的场面，美其名曰监视？算什么？视奸？还是观摩学习？这是什么恶趣味？  
  
哦，担心他被不认识的Alpha完全标记？这理由勉强说得通。黑魔想着心底不由掠过一丝淡淡的甜意——可也经不起推敲，完全标记并非没办法解决纠缠的Alpha，把对方杀了就失效了。只要没被干死在床上，杀人的办法多得是。毫无怜悯和节操可言的黑魔当下只是想要一个捅完自己就丢掉的工具人，而不是莫名其妙的麻烦。当然召唤把自己拖进旅馆，不让他特别难看的当众因为发情而撕烂自己的衣服满地打滚，黑魔内心还是感激的。  
  
哼，至于这家伙请了人干自己又不想离开嘛……反正你想看就看吧。毕竟发情期，做什么过激淫乱的行为都是情理之中的——就算你这种没有性别分化的小鬼，也不见得不会受信息素影响。心里打着坏主意，黑魔冷笑着开始撕开自己的衣襟，然后双手撑着不知名的Alpha，放任自己的信息素散布在空气里。  
  
很快他听见了召唤呼吸急促的声音，与此同时身下的男人受到黑魔特有的信息素的侵扰而开始更加粗暴原始的动作。后穴湿到不像平时的自己，里面痒而躁动的肉块被男人不断的顶撞着。又疼又热，每一下都让黑魔的后穴留恋不止的吮着。  
  
虽说是不知名的工具人在上自己，但让人几乎失去理智的快感是实打实的。后穴不停的拖拽着侵犯进来的阴茎，不断引导着它向自己最脆弱的地方进攻，每一下都让黑魔脱了力。  
  
“啊，好……再来……”黑魔扭着腰哭着，呻吟着，故意的张开大腿摆出最淫荡的姿势让对方侵犯。自己一手捏着肿起的乳头一手揉搓着滴水的阴茎，同时摇摆着腰部贪婪的吞吐着插着自己的楔子。下体早就被自己的精液，后穴流出的肠液搅合的一塌糊涂。  
  
召唤一定在看。发情的黑魔夹着男人的东西，晃着屁股，吃进去又吐出来，他一定看的移不开眼吧？  
  
怀揣着恶意，黑魔发出了更加淫乱的声音，追逐着原始的快感。  
  
三天之后，素不相识的Alpha被召唤请走了，初次发情的黑魔因为纵欲过度累的完全不想动弹。  
法师的耐力很低但精神力恢复是很快的，头脑在情热过后就很清醒。他并不是什么脆弱Omega，在第十次尝试爬下床结果只是手指和脚趾动了一下之后他决定放弃挣扎。  
  
“动不了就别勉强了，这几天还是我来照顾你。”召唤说着起身就跑出去给黑魔买吃的。  
  
好人做到底？还是看了三天少儿不宜的内容的谢礼？黑魔挑了挑眉，当然背对他的召唤并不知道，反正这小子乐意帮他又何乐而不为，横竖不吃亏啊。  
  
总之第一次发情期就这样有惊无险的结束了。事后黑魔和召唤还交换了私人通讯呗。两人的关系不错，还时常一起组队做任务赚点小钱，闲暇之时还会一起喝酒聊天。只是召唤总是不说话默默的听着。只有黑魔一个人喋喋不休的抱怨这个吐槽那个。除了交流有障碍之外，其他倒还算问题不大。就是每次黑魔到了发情期，召唤总会帮他找Alpha，而且还是以不放心为由，跟他同处一室。  
  
相处三年来，经历多次发情期黑魔严重怀疑召唤有什么生理缺陷所以只能看他和别人搞在一起。直到那么一天，黑魔发现召唤喘着气正用绳子在捆自己的手脚。浓稠的Alpha的味道让黑魔的身体颤了一下，下肢那个地方居然开始无比期待的湿润了。  
  
“你发情了？”  
  
“不……不要紧。”召唤从牙缝里挤出了词汇。  
  
黑魔的手伸向了召唤的腰带就要解。但对方却一把推开了他。  
  
“我帮你，别慌。”黑魔再次想伸手帮召唤褪下衣物，但召唤再次推开了他的手。  
  
“我不想和男人做这种事。即使你是Omega，我……也觉得不能接受。”  
  
？？黑魔莫名其妙。他虽然为人豪爽不拘小节，但也并不会没脸没皮的倒贴。想想也是，如果召唤真对他有想法，早就不会特意请别的Alpha来帮忙解决他的发情期困扰了。  
  
“那需要帮你叫服务生之类的来吗？”黑魔不放心，还是问了一句。  
  
“不用……我能忍。其实这不是第一次发情了。上一次……是受你发情期信息素的影响，我……”召唤摇摇头大口喘着气，“我真下流，怎么会听着你的那种声音就……走不动路了……”  
  
这不是理所当然的吗？黑魔想说但还是没说出口。共度发情期原本就是你情我愿的事。不同意那就算了。召唤所释放出的越来越浓烈的信息素挑着黑魔的神经。他的身体越来越热，后穴开始收缩，饥渴。  
  
不行，得赶快离开。不想再呆在旅店房间里一秒的黑魔跌跌撞撞走出了门，随后他靠在墙上喘气。裤裆里的小兄弟已经难以抑制的顶出了一个大包。挪不开步，黑魔只好靠着墙坐在地上，不知何时他的手已经不由自主的伸进了自己的裤子里捏上了勃起的分身……  
  
就这样维持了好久，召唤发情都是一个人度过的，而黑魔发情，都是召唤帮他找Alpha，然后召唤本人呆在一边看着黑魔和陌生Alpha做爱。  
  
号称不喜欢和男人做爱即使Omega也无法接受，可是黑魔发现每次他发情期时和人做爱，召唤的喘息是粗重的，散发的味道也很强烈，甚至裆部也早就顶起了起来。  
  
这种诡异的关系持续到了黑魔有一天终于憋不住了，问召唤到底是不是喜欢自己。  
  
“喜欢啊，”召唤说，随后又补上了无比奇怪的一句话，“可我……并不想和你做爱。我的家族都必须和女性结婚，即使是Omega，也必须是女性。但我还是很喜欢和你组队，和你一起冒险的感觉。我也……说不出是为什么。”  
  
这是什么脑回路？黑魔无语。或许召唤自己也没想明白到底对自己是什么样的感觉吧？  
  
“没关系，我可以等你想明白。”黑魔揉了揉召唤那头金灿灿的短发说。或许呢，或许召唤有一天不再坚持这种奇怪的想法了呢？至少召唤喜欢自己呀，黑魔想着心中止不住的涌起一丝甜蜜。  
  
***  
  
情热带来的躁动让黑魔的回忆停滞了，此刻，他正半趴在陆行鸟上，一手伸进了下摆抚弄着硬到疼痛的分身，另一手则插进了又湿又软的后穴，模仿着楔子侵犯的情形，抽插着。可是手指实在长度有限，怎么都够不到那个让身体里的快感炸开的地方。  
  
真是费劲。黑魔在心里嘀咕着这到底要上哪去找个人来疏解一下提前到来的发情期带来的困扰。在短暂的宣泄完一次之后。他用粘满自己体液的手从腰间摸出了私人通讯呗试着联络召唤。  
  
召唤接通了。  
  
“怎么了，有什么事吗？”  
  
“我发情了。”黑魔说着心怀着一点期待——因为他知道就在不久之前，同样的地点，召唤也同样在讨伐零式幻境。只不过他们不在同一个队。  
  
“好，这就来。我这里队伍正好刚散了。位置？”  
  
黑魔很干脆的把身处的坐标发给了他。这种根本就没办法再找Alpha的地方，召唤一定很清楚找他会发生什么吧？  
  
黑魔想着不由勾起了嘴角。


	2. Chapter 2

召唤来的实在太慢了。黑魔左等右等过了很长时间，依然没有看到那熟悉的身影。

从陆行鸟上滚下的黑魔已经蜷缩成了一团。跌落在地上的撞击倒是没什么感觉，身体内部散发出来的疼的才是折磨，后穴滴着水，分身虽然射过精却依然精神的挺起，甚至顶端已经贴在了自己的小腹上。单纯碰触前面而没有饱胀的东西顶到体内深处，这种让血液躁动不止的痛苦是不会结束的。

真是，好慢啊。

黑魔吃力的抓着陆行鸟的缰绳试图将鸟系在一旁的树干上，结果手指颤抖的厉害，怎么都系不起结。最终他放弃了，瘫回了地上吸气。

想要被贯穿，想被顶到深处的疼痛流泪不止，想要被搅合的一团乱，Omgae发情期时候的本能灼烧着黑魔的理智。他喘息着面朝下倒在地上，样子极其狼狈，但已经无力关注形象方面的问题了，他无意识的用下半身摩擦着地面，十指抠进了泥土里，划出了一道又一道的痕迹。

“呜……可恶……”此刻黑魔真讨厌透了自己是Omega这件事。如果是Beta的话就不会有这种烦恼了。裤子的布料早就被后穴分泌的黏液打湿。如果这个时候有Alpha经过的话，估计自己很难把持得住不去求对方上自己。至少——爽了再说。

黑魔不是什么矜持顽固的人，只要有人帮上忙他不介意来者是谁，当然最好还是召唤。

“我来了，你还好吧？”不知过了多久，召唤终于来了，同行的还有另一个人。

好？我这样还能算很好嘛？没有多余精力怒吼的黑魔只是大口喘气，黏连着后穴的布料早已经湿透，分泌液体的分身也早就让法袍的前端沾湿到能看见轮廓。只不过有布料遮掩，稍稍没那么明显，只是小片小片因为淫液而沾染成深色变的斑驳的衣袍，显得说不出的暧昧。浓重的信息素的味道让召唤抖了一下身体，但很快他镇定了下来。

“花了点时间找人，所以才来晚了，”召唤说着用手指擦拭黑魔脸上的汗水与尘土，“这是我刚才的队友。”

为什么你又不是一个人来？想抱怨但黑魔此刻他说不了太多的话，呼吸是炽热的，身体内部更是像被点了一把火，空虚的一阵接着一阵抽搐，才释放过的前端则涨痛的仿佛要裂开一般——这一次的发情的身体饥渴感似乎比往昔更加强烈。黑魔觉察到了异常，但无力思考原因，体内一阵接着一阵甜蜜变成了钻心的剧痛，

“疼，快来帮忙。”脸色惨白的黑魔吃力半支撑起身体，僵硬的手指摩挲了半天才掀开罩袍，露出裤子已经褪下，因为淫液不断流出而黏糊的占满水渍的屁股——是否羞耻已经不重要了，现在他只想快点掰开自己的屁股让对方捅进去，狠狠的反复贯穿自己。

理智一点一点在溃散。发情期Omega本身也并不需要太多的理智。多次发情的黑魔很直接用无名指和食指掰开了圆润的屁股，露出中间那条缝隙，以及微微发红的汩汩流着水的后穴。

“插进来，快。”

“真热情啊，”男人的声音从头顶飘落，随后腰部被抬了起来，“喂，召唤，按照约定的那样，把他插射一次100万，直到他满足为止。金额没有上限对吧？不过如果欲求太强，我可是……要加钱的哦？”

“以往他发情最多也四到五次高潮，不算很多吧。”召唤仿佛在和黑魔说又好像在和男人说。

什么？居然！召唤居然是付费请人来搞自己的？王八蛋，傻x，大废物！

“我艹，召唤你他妈……呜呜呜！”

黑魔想要破口大骂各种艾欧泽亚粗口，但刚发出声音，坚硬柔韧的东西很直接的一下剖开了他的后穴。骂人的话一下全部变成了难以抑制的淫乱喘息。

在一侧的召唤微微眯起眼睛，身体内被黑魔的信息素浸泡唤醒的火又烧了起来。黑魔不抽烟也不喝酒，但嗓子是带着一丝沙哑的。情欲来了并不会浪叫，但会一个劲的喘气，从鼻腔里发出的哭泣一般的呻吟。

虽然和女性也有床第之间的接触，但仿佛有魔力一般，召唤总觉得只有黑魔的呻吟才能让他真正的有那种冲动。可是——他明明以对方不是女性为由拒绝了。为什么还会变成这样？召唤想偏过头不去看黑魔，但他发现自己根本做不到。

此刻，黑魔微微泛红的后穴正在吞噬着男人的分身。发情期的关系，里面早就充斥着体液，横流的汁液，在穴口涌出又塞了回去，不少漏出来的淫液变成了白沫，一点一点顺着黑魔白皙的大腿内侧滑下。被分身抽插带出的红艳的黏膜，缠着男人的分身不放，对方似乎也因为黑魔的后穴贪婪的吮吸而发出了舒适的叹息。

没有抚慰前胸和昂扬的分身都被忽略了，集中进攻、侵入的肉块毫无怜悯的重重撞击着黑魔饱满圆润的屁股，一下接着一下捅进深处又拔出来，再一次顶了进去。黑魔泪流不止，体内那一点坚守着生殖腔的花蕊正在慢慢变软变熟，酸胀感一下直冲头顶，快感就像以太流转全身之时短时间内释放出的魔法爆炸所带来的一样。

“啊啊，太深了，不，不行……”黑魔喘息着声音带着哭腔，密集的不间断的抽插让他神志昏聩，身体支撑不住半趴着，只是高高抬起了臀部，吞吐着侵犯自己的分身。

眼泪夺眶而出，喉头干涩到了极点，但津液却顺着嘴角流了下来。发情期的Omega身体渴望生育，从而引发的欲望是原始而毫无保留的，淫乱的，直率的。

召唤一定像以前一样在看吧？甚至看的目不转睛。他一定也硬起来了吧——

此刻在上自己的是召唤该有多好。一丝悲凉涌上心头，但在一瞬间就被顶撞进生殖腔口的甜蜜快感覆盖。

“呜呜，疼，不要插里面……我不想被标记。”黑魔含糊其辞的哀求着，也不知道对方是否听到。但即便听到他也已经被体内深处那种止不住的疼痛所牵绊住。

所有注意力渐渐只剩下了胯下插自己的那一部分，已经快要……身体内部一阵接着一阵涌起甜蜜的痉挛。

黑发凌乱贴紧了黑魔满是汗水的额头，已经打开到极限的大腿在下一刻大大的颤抖着。

没有前戏没有抚慰其他部分，射精和潮吹只是在一阵简单的抽插之后就开始了，大量的体液涌出了穴口，黏黏的拉着长长的丝线往身下的草地滴落，同时也沾污了松垂于身前的黑魔罩袍。

前后并不同步的高潮并没有粗暴的就此结束，而是对方每插进去顶撞一次，黑魔就射一点。反复了数十次才彻底结束，罩袍前半部分占满了黑魔的精液。只是，远远不够，身体还是无比空虚，饿到发疯。

“呜呜，不够，不够，还要，还要更多更多……啊！”

想要更多，想要被填满，满满的注入可以生育子嗣的精液。视线一片模糊，发情的身体疯狂的叫嚣着，黑魔难耐的往男人身上蹭。对方从喉咙深处发出了笑声。

“难办啊，一边摇着屁股想要更多，一边又不想被标记，你们黑魔都这么口嫌体直吗？所以你到底想要被插到底成结还是这样就完事了？”

“不准标记他也不准插进生殖腔。”召唤的声音很平静，平静的仿佛闻不到黑魔因为发情而散发出的信息素。但黑魔知道，按照以往的状况来推断，召唤甚至会当着他面开始手淫，但就是不愿意上他——仅仅只是因为黑魔是个男性Omega。

高潮之后的视线模糊，但听觉依然敏锐。他听见了召唤吸气的声音，以及解开罩袍下皮带扣的声响，他一定又想自慰，寻着召唤的声音黑魔摸索着摸到了属于召唤的一只脚，胳膊慢慢的往上攀附。在召唤还没来及反应的那一刻，他扯开了召唤早已经松脱的裤子扣，带着腥味和热量的东西一下弹跳在自己带着面罩的面孔之上。

原来召唤并没有穿内裤。黑魔稍微差异了一下，不等召唤阻拦，黑魔已经把它吞进了自己的嘴里。

“唔！快吐出来！”湿热紧致，和想象中一样的的感觉让召唤发出了难以自制的叹息，但他还是顽固的想要拒绝——这样的情形他曾经幻想了无数次，在闻着黑魔发情时候散发出的气息之时，在黑魔失神高潮的时候下身止不住的流水的之时，想要插进他的嘴里，插进他的后穴，就像现在这样，暴力的强迫他吞到最深处，用缠绕的舌头吮，用后穴红润的黏膜吸。幻想是疯狂而难以自制的。

黑魔要是女性就好了，哪怕是Alpha，他都想抛下家族的一切和他生活在一起——毕竟和女性生活在一起，才是最常见的最正常的。

可是如今，他的身体竟然本能的想要一个长着和自己长着相似器官，但可以孕育子嗣的男人，自己一定是疯了。一定是因为黑魔的信息素的侵扰才变成这样的。

召唤勃起的分身已经在黑魔的口中涨大，开始传递疼痛。柔软的，粗糙的舌叶不停的在舔，在挑着分身之上的茎描摹着。而此时，黑魔的身后，召唤请来的队友也正一下接着一下顶着，翻搅着被淫液所润滑的后穴，淫靡的声音不断响着。

那一瞬间，召唤产生了自己正在贯穿黑魔身体的错觉。结就这样在毫无预兆之下膨胀了起来。黑魔的喉头发出了干呕的声响，但他并不愿意将它吐出来。

毕竟这是第一次，第一次接触到了召唤的一部分。虽然情欲让视线模糊，看不清这个顽固的男人的面孔，但黑魔听到了召唤压抑的喘息。他也同样渴望着自己，甚至在自己嘴里涨大成结。

后穴被大幅的直接插进去拔出来，再直接捅进去反复侵犯着，生殖器的入口被一下接着一下顶撞着，又酸又疼，仿佛随时会被捅穿。黑魔泪流不止却什么话都说不出来，嘴里被涨大的结填满，分身里涌出的大量白浊的液体灌满了黑魔的咽喉。他无法发出呻吟，只是喉头颤抖不停的吞咽着来自召唤的精液。

如果这些东西浇灌进自己的身体里就好了，然后要不了多久他就会怀孕，后穴就会像发情期时候一样每一天都湿漉漉的缠着召唤不停侵犯他，直到精疲力竭……再过10个月，等孩子生下之后，胸前那一对平淡无奇的乳头里就会流出奶水，胸部也会鼓涨到不输给女性的程度。他会让孩子吮吸一只乳房，而另一只留给召唤榨干——期待不已的画面让黑魔混沌的头脑加入了一丝隐秘的喜悦，他呼吸急促身体紧绷，顿时，后穴溢出液体，前端不断滴落着精液。

召唤的手指抚上了黑魔的面孔，他甚至想抱起此刻浑身颤抖的黑魔——自己性器上的结还没有消失，才高潮的黑魔一定又疲惫又痛苦。

高潮的失神让黑魔根本趴不住，但也无法吐出卡在口腔中的成结的分身。他只能顺势伸出了手，吃力的抓着召唤的胳膊，半趴在了他的身上。

“两次，两百万，继续还是你自己做？”

背后的男人的声音极其破坏气氛的传来了。


End file.
